It is generally known to improve and simplify the electrically conducting coupling of an electrical lead shielding for connections to equipment provided within a housing. To this end, document DE 298 05 316 U1 describes an angle-shaped shield element with a spring contact that is located in the area of a housing entry of a shielded electrical lead, in order to establish a shield connection to the housing without additional expenditure of time when connecting the shield to the housing. Known from document DE 197 34 422 A1 are shield elements that are provided for connector devices with shielded electrical lines and that have the shape of protective caps or rectangular housings that must be plugged into a mounting frame.